Love Loss and Renewal
by DrmKpr
Summary: Nikolas and Gia find their way back to each other
1. Default Chapter

Love Loss and Renewal  
  
by: DrmKpr  
  
Nikolas and Gia Romance  
  
Here I am. lonely, unhappy, and without him. I never wanted things to turn out this way but somehow things spiraled out of control and this is how it has ended. When he laughs at whatever he deems funny I have to force myself to join him. When he rambles on nonstop about God knows what I give an obligatory head nod and gesture as if I'm truly paying attention. When he touches me it takes all of my willpower not to slap his hand away so instead I paste a happy grin on my face and I turn into him. I'm trapped in a living hell with Zander and it is really all my fault.  
  
When I gave Nikolas back his ring I thought it would trigger something within him and he would fight to save what we once had. I thought he would fight to save him. me. us. but he didn't. I stayed by Zander's side hoping him seeing me with someone else would effect him and force him to change the things needed to be changed in order for us to be together. And when I pressed my ring into the palm of his hand, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as goodbye I wanted nothing more than for him to pull me into his arms and never let me go but again he didn't.  
  
So here I am months later celebrating what I long thought mine. his heart. his love. his forever. I guess some would say they had a world wind courtship but I think it was their forced closeness that brought love their way. He comforting her and she in return gave way to a blinding passion no one or no thing could derail. I've seen them out a few times and my heart slowly broke. I heard his rich and warm laughter and I witnessed the gentle smile on his face and I think then I finally realized that it was not meant for me. It was now hers and all I could do was bow my head and walk slowly from the Grille as tears silently fell down my face.  
  
I've wanted to go to Nikolas and ask him why he never fought for us. I've wanted to question him why he never came for me begging and pleading me to return to him but I don't. I know it's selfish of me to think I could never be replaced but what I felt. what I feel for him still beats strongly in my heart. I still long to feel his lips pressed close to mine as his hands roam freely touching and teasing and. Shaking these useless thoughts from my head I turn to the mirror checking my appearance once again before Zander arrives. We are to celebrate Nikolas and Emily's engagement and I must look my best.  
  
As Zander calls my name I try my best not to cringe. It's not his fault that he is not what or rather who I want. It's not his fault he's not Nikolas. Fixing a smile on my face I turn to him smiling as he nears me. He kisses me slowly and it takes all of my remaining willpower not to run from him and stand beneath a scolding hot shower to wash his touch and kiss off of me. I have to close my eyes and pretend he's who I want touching me. who I want loving me. I realize Zander is speaking to me and I pull away trying hard to concentrate on what he is saying to me.  
  
Zander- Are you ready for tonight? br Gia- Why wouldn't I be? br Zander- Well this is Nikolas and Emily's engagement party.br Gia- [shrugging] Ok and.br Zander- It's being held at Wyndemere.br Gia- So? br Zander- I don't want you being hurt by this.br Gia- I won't be Zander.br Zander- Gia this is the place you and Nikolas had your engagement party. This is where you shared a home and.br Gia- [slowly shaking my head] Don't remind me.br Zander- [softly] Gia.br Gia- I'm fine Zander. [gently caressing his cheek] I'm fine.br Zander- [nodding] Are you ready to go? br Gia- [sighing] Yes.  
  
Taking one last look in the mirror I turn to Zander taking the arm offered wishing silently that I was as brave as I appear to be. Truth being told Wyndemere and this engagement party the last place I want to be. But I was the one who forced this so who am I to turn away now? The ride to Wyndemere is thankfully quiet me needing all of my energy and strength to make it through tonight. The gentle rocking of the launch seems to unravel the web I've built around myself. For so long this was my home and to step foot in it now, celebrating Nikolas moving on without me I don't think I can do. As we near the entrance I see the party is already in full swing, laughter and good cheer greeting us as we draw closer. I want to grab Zander by the arm and run from here but I know that I owe this to Nikolas and what we once shared. I forced this and if it takes all of what I have left I will wish him happiness and love his remaining years.  
  
We enter the party and as I suspect laughter and joy is evident in every face present. I see a smirking Elizabeth hugged up with Lucky on the dance floor swaying to the soft music playing in the background. Maybe they'll make it this time, then again with the way Elizabeth is forever changing her mind and partners Lucky had better hold on tight to his heart. I scan around the room and see a smiling Stefan finally happy that Nikolas has found the proper fiancé and family to marry into. I don't think he ever really liked me but then again I ended things before he or anyone else really had the chance to know me. I continue to look around the room and catch Alexis' eye and she sends a tender smile my way. She knows all I am going through. we both having confessed all late one night as we struggled to get Kristina back. She told me to fight for Nikolas and what we once shared but I knew then as I know now that it is too late. Nikolas has moved on and found the love he long searched for and how could I possibly take that away from him?  
  
My heart quickens I know he has entered the room. He still has that effect on me and when I slowly turn I find myself staring up into his warm brown eyes and I don't think I will be able to survive this night. A slow smile forms on his face and it takes all that I am not stare up at him and get lost in the wonderment of his eyes. If I lived a thousand lives nothing or no one could ever compare to the way Nikolas has forever made me feel when he smiled at me. I offer a smile in return and he softly speaks to me and instantly my heart breaks and beats again for him.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Sparky.br Gia- [softly smiling] Hey Rich Boy I guess this is all for you huh? br Nikolas- I guess.br Gia- I hope you're. I'm glad you're happy.br Nikolas- [shrugging] Yeah.br Gia- What does that mean? br Nikolas- I'm glad you came. [slowly shaking his head] I didn't think you would come.br Gia- I wasn't going to.br Nikolas- But.br Gia- [softly] I want you happy and if she makes you.br Nikolas- [gently caressing my cheek] Are you happy Sparky?  
  
I feel his hand on my cheek and I want to throw myself in his arms and beg him to forgive me and take me back. It was a mistake to come here and if I don't leave now I don't think. hell I know my heart will never recover. I go to move away from him but he pulls me near to him again and whispers softly to me a question I know I could never give him an answer to.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Are you happy without me Sparky? br Gia- [softly as I slowly shook my head] Nikolas I.  
  
Thankfully before I could continue and ruin all he has gained Stefan steps to the forefront and announces the happy and engaged couple to the crowd. I move away from Nikolas and finally notice Emily standing beside him. Somehow I missed her presence when she and Nikolas entered the room. As he moves past me to go and stand beside his beaming uncle I feel his gentle touch as he glides a finger down my arm. I turn away as he takes Emily's hand in his and brings it slowly to his mouth. I thought I could do this but as my heart slowly and continually breaks I try my best to come up with a legitimate excuse for me to leave. Hell forget legitimate I just need something to get me away from Wyndemere, and Nikolas, and the life that once was mine.  
  
Zander moves in to ask me to dance and thankfully my phone rings and I have to excuse myself while I go to answer it. It is a useless call but I am thankful that it has afforded me an excuse to be away from the happy life I walked away from. I hear the music still as I sit alone on a nearby bench and I can't help but close my eyes and imagine Nikolas holding me close whispering words of love in my ear. I sigh as I imagine the feel of his lips on my shoulder as he kisses my tender skin. A single tear falls as I imagine moving in closer to him feeling safe and loved as he wraps me again in his arms. I quickly wipe my face as I feel someone near and without turning I know Nikolas has come to me once again and I must push aside my feelings so that I don't ruin all that he had gained. I hear his voice and I melt and die a thousand deaths before I turn finally to him.  
  
Nikolas- Sparky are you ok? br Gia- [softly] I'm fine Nikolas.br Nikolas- Then look at me.br Gia- [whispering as I slowly turn to him] What do you want Nikolas? br Nikolas- [softly] You.  
  
My will breaks and I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes. If only he could really mean what he just whispered to me. I've never wanted to hurt Zander, or Emily, or Nikolas, or anyone in this but. Standing I shake my head as I force myself to stare up at Nikolas determined to wish him well before leaving.  
  
Gia- [slowly shaking my head] Nikolas I.br Nikolas- Gia. Sparky I want you to be happy and.br Gia- I am happy.br Nikolas- You don't look it.br Gia- [slowly nodding] I am.br Nikolas- [extending his hand] Dance with me.br Gia- Nikolas.br Nikolas- [softly] Please.  
  
I place my hand in his and tears come to me again as he pulls me close to him. I am where I belong and I can't help but wrap him in my arms as well. He's holding and loving me and as wrong as I know it is I can't pull away from him. I feel his tender kiss grace my shoulder and I whimper knowing that this is the last I will feel and experience this pleasure. His hands follow his lips until my head is nestled in his hands as he stares down at me. Our eyes lock and I am rendered powerless to his gaze. He lowers his head to mine and I can't stop my yearning to kiss and feel him. His lips inches from mine Nikolas whispers softly to me and I can't deny him or myself what I am feeling.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] Sparky do you love me? br Gia- [softly] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [whispering] Baby answer me. do you love me? br Gia- [softly] Does it matter? br Nikolas- [slowly nodding] More than you know.br Gia- [slowly shaking my head] Nikolas.  
  
Moving away from me he stares down into my eyes once again as he softly whispers to me.  
  
Nikolas- Gia do you love me?  
  
I stare into his eyes and finally see the desperation and need that my answer could give to him. And throwing caution and care to those in attendance of the blessed and wondrous event I tell him what truly lies in my heart.  
  
Gia- [softly] Yes.br Nikolas- [gently brushing the back of his hand across my cheek] I love you too.  
  
Before I had a chance to process what he whispered to me his lips was upon me and the feelings and emotions I forever fought to hide came rushing back. His lips slowly moving over my own I opened my mouth to his moving my tongue slowly against his. My arms wrapped around his neck I moved close to Nikolas never wanting to feel distance between us again. His hands moving slowly over my body I could not keep moans from escaping me. His hands at the front of my dress Nikolas pulled away from me breathing heavily as he stared down at me. His fingers slowly dancing across my skin a slow smile spreads across his face as he is once again acquaints his hands to me. A thousand questions rush to me but all is forgotten as he once again touches his lips to my skin.  
  
Pushing the fabric of my dress aside Nikolas slowly moves his lips against my neck as he tastes and teases my skin. Somehow in our excitement I find myself pressed up against the side of Wyndemere and yet I still want more. If being with Nikolas at this time is wrong when all were here to celebrate the union of Nikolas and Emily I truly did not care. This man. with his love. in his arms is where I always thought I would be and if this was all I was to receive I gladly accepted each touch, each kiss, each piece of him.  
  
His hands again all over me Nikolas breaks away staring down at me his eyes questioning if I wanted what was about to happen. My love and want for him nearly drowning me I could do nothing but nod and bring him once again to me. The top of my dress open and exposed to him Nikolas lowers his head devouring my skin as his tongues moves over me. I'm drunk on his love and I pray I never sober. A moan escaping me once again I watch as he brings my heated flash to his mouth suckling softly as I move below him. I want more. I crave more and I tell him with my excited cries. Nikolas again moves away from me staring down with want, desire, and most importantly love clearly evident on his face. I want to touch him, proving to myself once again that he is real, but instead he claims my hand taking it slowly to his mouth to bathe and kiss with love.  
  
We come together again and as he showers me with tender kisses he is pulled from me with excited voices calling out to him. As Elizabeth and Lucky near Nikolas moves from me allowing me time to fix my clothes before we turn to them. Her ever-present smirk on her face I can do nothing but shake my head as I go to move away from Nikolas. His hand pulling me close to him once again I stare up at Nikolas as he softly whispers to me.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Don't go.br Liz- Let her.br Lucky- [slowly shaking his head] Stay out of this.br Liz- No. she can't end everything in one breath and decides she wants him back in the next. especially now when he's finally happy. br Lucky- Elizabeth.br Liz- Nikolas deserves to be happy and she's not it.  
  
Looking at Nikolas as Elizabeth once again spouts off her mouth about something she does not know I notice the smile leaving his face once again and as hard as it hurts I do what I came here to do. To wish him well and as hard as it seems move on with my life.  
  
Gia- [softly] I'm sorry Nikolas.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] Gia no.br Gia- I only came to say congratulations and now that I have.br Nikolas- [softly] Don't leave me again. please. br Gia- I'm sorry Nikolas. tell Zander. tell him I wasn't feeling well and I went home. br Nikolas- [softly] Sparky.  
  
My tears threatening to drown me once again I gently caress his cheek as I whisper to him once again.  
  
Gia- [softly] You have a new Sparky now.br Nikolas- [his hand covering mine] No.br Gia- Be happy Nikolas.  
  
Without another word I turn and hurry to the launch escaping with my tears and newly broken heart. I wander haphazardly about Port Charles seeing nothing as I try again to erase the feel of his arms around me and his lips slowly moving across my skin. Ignoring the steady calls on my phone I find myself on the edges of Port Charles contemplating whether to stay or to go. If I stay I would have to endure Nikolas and Emily in love and happy and that was a pain I was not ready to face. And yet if I left the thought of him would still be heavy on mind and I would cease to thrive and live and it would be as if I was still in Port Charles. Looking back across the shimmering water I could nearly make out Wyndemere in the distance and I bid goodbye to the heart I would no longer need.  
  
Slowly making my way back to my tiny apartment I replay the scenes of Nikolas and I in my head letting my temporary euphoria wash over me. He held me in his arms and again told me he loved me and regardless to all I would soon face there I once again felt alive. Staring up at my apartment building a tender smile on my face I was glad that once again felt his love. Unlocking the door to my tiny apartment I gasp in surprise as tulips of all shades litter my room. Slowly shaking my head I again could not hold my tears as he smiles back at me his arms open wide welcoming me once again to him. Remaining by my door as my emotion overpower me Nikolas comes to me gathering me in his arms as he slowly and softly whispers to me.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] There's only one Sparky I care about.  
  
As hard as I could I could not contain my tears and as he tenderly wiped them from my face I stared up at him whispering softly his name.  
  
Gia- [whispering] Nikolas.br Nikolas- Sparky I can't let you go. [slowly shaking his head] I don't want to let you go. I love you and always will.br Gia- But what about.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] All that matters is you and I. everything will work out as it should as long as you remain by my side.br Gia- There's no other place I want to be.br Nikolas- There's no other place I want you to be.  
  
Holding me closely in his arms I close my eyes and I finally feel home. 


	2. Remorse Regrets and Rebirth

Remorse Regrets and Rebirth Sequel to Love Loss and Renewal  
She came back to me. I think I've repeated this at least a hundred times and still I find it hard to believe. And as I watch her while she sleeps I find myself repeating it once again. bShe Came Back To Me/b. And yet as I marvel at her return my conscious is getting the better of me. She claimed me to be controlling and as I fought with all that I am to prove her wrong my latest actions have all but proven her right. In my efforts to bring her back to me once again I used many in my path. To say I do not love Emily would be a lie. I love her but only as a friend loves another. Our entire engagement and courtship nothing more than a ploy to get Gia and Zander's attention.  
  
To see her without me laughing, loving, and living slowly killed me and when I was at my lowest Emily came to me. We agreed to be together, rather we agreed to be a couple with the hope that our union would cause Gia and Zander to turn to us once again. I would watch her with Zander and instantly my thoughts would return to the times we shared together. Questions would course through my mind and I often wondered if she loved him as she once loved me. There were so many time I wanted to go to her telling her of how I felt then only to beg her to take me back but my fear would get the best of me. Fear that she would laugh in my face as she told me again and again why we could never be together. But more than fear of her laughter my greatest fear was her rejecting me. To stand before her and hear she no longer needed or wanted me I could not face. So when Emily came to me her hurt and disappointment as great as mine I took my darkest Cassadine traits and did all I could do to turn Gia's attention to me once again.  
  
So many times I wanted to end our alliance to instead work on the things Gia said ailed me but I would see her and Zander love and wonderment on their faces and the Nikolas she did not know nor like came back to be. In the quiet times when I couldn't force myself to stand beside Emily continuing the fraud of our relationship I spent in the seclusion of our cottage. Our cottage. we learned, laughed, loved, and fell in love in that tiny place and I would give my life's fortune if we could return to the time and simplicity of the us the cottage created. Even before she broke away from me I knew our relationship was changing and I was prepared to do all that I could to renew us. Though she never knew I repurchased the cottage, arranging it as was when we lived there, and I was going to spirit her away to this magical place in hopes we could return to us. But before I had the chance she placed her ring in my hand and she left me broken and alone on the docks.  
  
The lie of my newfound life consumed me and on the night of the engagement party I was ready to stand before all and confess my sins. But yet as I saw her before me uncertainty and more importantly love still evident in her eyes I went to her hiding away the lies and instead holding her in my arms. I took her away with promises of forever ever after and now as I sit staring at her once again I am defeated knowing my promises will be broken. I move away from the bed wiping quickly at my useless emotions. I, with my lies and untruths caused this and as badly as it may hurt when she wakes I will tell her all. My emotions under momentary control I move closer to her once again staring at her once again logging away all that I see. Closing my eyes I remember the feel of her next to me as I hold her near. The taste of her lips as she kisses me chasing away the dark thoughts that cloud my mind. Unable to stop myself needing to feel her once again I kneel on the side of the bed running my finger gently across her cheek. She stirs in her sleep as I again touch her and I know I should stop but I can't. I need her and I crave her and this possibly will be the last time I get to experience her softness. My hand again on her cheek Gia slowly stretches as sleep leaves her and she opens her eyes staring directly into my soul.  
  
Gia- [softly] Nikolas.br Nikolas- I'm here Sparky.br Gia- [softly as she smiled] You don't know how much I missed you calling me that.br Nikolas- Not as much as I missed saying it.  
  
Seeing her smile spread across her face my heart contracts knowing the disappointment I will cause when finally the truth is learned. Her hand beckoning me closer I greedily take what's offered rushing once again to her side. She is my love. my life. my heart and if these moments are all that I have I will cherish them with all that I am. I see the worry in her eyes as she gently strokes my face and I slowly crumble. She knows me better than I know myself and I know I will not be able to hide my despair much longer. And as her angelic voice calls to me I slowly nod knowing that I must confess my sins. And again fear rushes to me. she came back to me but will she leave again?  
  
Gia- [softly] Baby what's wrong?  
  
I slowly shake my head my heart beating so loudly I barely hear her question. Her hand caressing my cheek once again I lose what little control I have left and a single tear slips down my face.  
  
Gia- [whispering] Nikolas.  
  
I look into her beautiful face and I whisper to her what dominates my heart and mind.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] I love you.  
  
Her smile again my undoing another tear falls as she softly replies to me.  
  
Gia- [softly] I love you too.  
  
I need to feel her in my arms once again and I pull her close to me holding her tightly as her arms slowly wrap around me. She offers me gentle comfort and my heart breaks yet again. She came to me and I was given a glimpse of the life we would have had together. I rushed some things she may not have been ready for but I had to know how it felt to be joined together as one if even for a little while. Her mouth tenderly moves over my face and I am ashamed as new tears appear. Shaking my head slowly I finally move away from her staring into her wondrous eyes silently repeating my mantra as it repeats again in my head. she came back to me.  
  
She once called me the Prince of Nothing and that truly is how I feel as I sit before her. I was nothing without her and as I slowly whisper my sins to her nothing I will again become. Caressing her tender skin I can briefly smile. I smile because in this sped up life we've existed in for the past few weeks I have lived, loved, laughed, all because she was beside me. She held me and whispered her love for me and I was reborn. My need for her so great that while she slept at night I often watched her. Maybe subconsciously I have hoarded all of my time with her locking it away in my mind and heart for when she realizes her mistake and leaves me once again. She came back to me but as sure as the sun slowly warms her I know she will leave me once again.  
  
Her concern grows and I see worry and fears cross her face and though I know what I reveal will rip my heart to shreds I softly began to talk because I willingly will do all that I must to keep hurt and pain away from her. Gently caressing her cheek I stare at her once again as I whisper.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] I love you.  
  
A smile dancing across her face my heart stops as she places her hand on my chest and softly whispers her reply.  
  
Gia- [whispering] I love you too Nikolas.  
  
I lock away this phrase fearing possibly she may never say it again before I continue with my confession.  
  
Nikolas- I have loved you from the moment I saw you and my life. [slowly shaking my head] I have only lived because you loved me. br Gia- [softly as fear again clouds her eyes] Nikolas.br Nikolas- I don't deserve you Gia. When you left me I died and I know I will die again when you leave me.br Gia- I'll never leave you Nikolas. I love you too much. [softly smiling] You're stuck with me.  
  
Shame filling me once again I look down as I slowly cease to exist.  
  
Nikolas- I lied to you.br Gia- [softly] Nikolas.br Nikolas- I rushed this. us. because I knew when you learned the truth you would leave me again and I wanted to know what happiness felt like if even for a brief moment.  
  
Her hand on my chin she slowly lifts my head until our eyes again lock and she sees the truth in my eyes.  
  
Gia- What are you talking about? br Nikolas- I wanted you to love me for the rest of my life but when you left me.br Gia- [interrupting my confession] It was a mistake Nikolas. I shouldn't have left you.br Nikolas- [slowly nodding] Yes you should. I don't deserve you.br Gia- Nikolas.  
  
Taking a deep breath I slowly run my finger through my hair before I continue with my execution.  
  
Nikolas- I was never going to marry Emily.br Gia- [softly smiling] Well it's a little too late if you had planned to.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking my head] I love Emily but I was never in love with her. I used her. we used each other and in the end I think we may have compromised our friendship for nothing. br Gia- [softly] Nikolas I don't understand.br Nikolas- We were together only to garner you and Zander's attention.br Gia- [whispering] What.  
  
I slowly began to tell her of my sins and my heart contracts as she slowly rises from our bed moving away from me and the us that could never be. I am losing her and there is nothing I can do. She is looking away from me and I watch in stunned silence as she slowly wipes away her tears. In my quest to love and have her by my side I may have destroyed the one beautiful thing in my life. I want to go to her and wrap her in my arms chasing away all her pain but I can't. Tears fall slowly down my face and I stand behind her knowing that I, Nikolas Cassadine, Prince of Nothing caused her hurt. She came back to me and I sadly shake my head as the realization that I never deserved her to begin with comes to me.  
  
Her tears too much I go to her wrapping her softly in my arms placing a tender kiss on the nape of her neck. Whispering a thousand apologies I hold her gently as her cries slowly stop. I feel her turn in my arms and my heart crumbles as I witness the sadness in her eyes. She looks up at me and I gently wipe away her tears as mine slowly began again. She speaks softly to me and as painful as it is I answer as truthfully as I can.  
  
Gia- [softly] Why are you telling me this now? br Nikolas- Because you deserve to know.br Gia- Are you telling me this because you don't want me. you don't want us anymore?  
  
I gaze at the sparkling jewels as they dance around her finger and I slowly shake my head knowing I would give heaven and earth for things to remain the same.  
  
Nikolas- [slowly shaking my head] Gia.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Nikolas I know this was rushed but I want this. I want us to continue.br Nikolas- [slowly lowering my head] Sparky.br Gia- [her tears slowly falling again] I understand what you did and why you did it but. br Nikolas- [tenderly wiping her tears] Baby don't cry.br Gia- [softly] Nikolas I can't lose you again.br Nikolas- You won't.br Gia- But.br Nikolas- Gia I don't want you to regret all that we have become because the lies I've told.br Gia- [whispering] I won't.br Nikolas- But you could be happy and in love with Zander but because of the lies I've told.br Gia- I don't love Zander. [slowly shaking her head] I could never love Zander.br Nikolas- What are you saying? br Gia- My heart belongs to you and only you.br Nikolas- Gia.br Gia- Nikolas I never wanted us to end. I was afraid I was becoming someone you didn't want so I tried to back away by putting the blame on you. When I placed my ring in your hand I wanted you to fight for us. for me.br Nikolas- [softly] But I didn't.br Gia- You did. you fought the only way you knew how.br Nikolas- Gia.br Gia- Nikolas I love you and I want to be your wife.br Nikolas- [softly] But.br Gia- [gently touching the ring that decorated my finger] Nikolas you're my husband and I'm the happiest I have ever been. br Nikolas- Gia. .br Gia- Nikolas do you love me? br Nikolas- With all that I am.br Gia- Then let me love you.  
  
With a slow nod I finally breath as she wraps me in her arms loving me and holding me close. She came back to me and despite all that I had done she loved me regardless. I told her of my sins and misdeeds and she simply wiped away my pain with each tender kiss she gave me. In my darkest hour she has loved me and held me close chasing away what frightens me. She looked deeply into my eyes and saw my soul and yet she still does not turn away. Gia. my wife. my lover. my long lost friend. she loves me and welcomes my love in return. I am overcome with emotions and I can no longer hold them in. Tears flow freely down my face and I bring her closer in to me. Her love has redeemed me and I truly am born again. She is my love. my life. my heart. my soul and bShe Came Back To Me/b. 


End file.
